Lacy Lords
Lacy Lords (February 15th, 1986) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Grayson Lords and Isobel Lords. She was the youngest of three sisters. Her oldest sister was Vicki Pierce and her other sister was Staci Lords. She was good friends with Ric Saltzman growing up. When she was 12 years old, her sister Vicki hit her in the head with a frying pan because she was playing with her bracelet. Vicki immediately regretted what she had done, and took her to the hospital. When Lacy finally came to, her personality had been affected. Lacy then had to see a psychiatrist. She was given Apanex and was raped by her psychiatrist. This turned her into a nymphomaniac. In High School people often picked on her because she had trouble fitting in. This included Kasey Fitzsimmons. Lacy didn't have any friends, but many guys in high school took advantage of her. She was barely able to graduate. Her father died when she was just 13 years old. She wasn't able to cry at his funeral because of the problems with her personality. Her mother committed suicide when she was 16. It was then that she moved in with her sister, who felt guilty about what she did. Lacy managed to graduate high school, and after she did, her sister opened up Red Hot Erotica when she was 20 years old. Lacy has run her store with help from Diora Landry and Blake Fox. When her sister died, she had nowhere to go so Kasey Fitzsimmons decided to invite her to move in with her. During the Gemini Murders, it was discovered that Lawrence Bridges was taking advantage of her. Lacy eventually married Ric, and the two had one daughter together - Trixie Salztman. =Childhood= Growing up, Lacy was an ordinary girl. She had a few friends including Ric Saltzman. Vicki was her oldest sister, and was 10 years older than her. Stacy was her other older sister, and was eight years older than her. Lacy was very much the baby of the family. She always looked up to her much older sisters. She often wouldn't be able to play with anyone. =Accident= When she was 12 years old, she was over at her sister Vicki's house playing with her favorite necklace. Lacy thought it was very pretty. She accidentally pulled on it too hard, and broke it. Her sister was very upset, and started screaming at her. Lacy was scared. Vicki's anger went too far, as she grabbed a frying pan and hit her sister in the head with it to scold her. Vicki was horrified by what she had done. Lacy lay on the floor completely unconscious. Vicki called 911. She never told anyone what happened. Lacy spent a week in the hospital before finally waking up. When she did, she still had her memory but the brain damage had altered her personality. Lacy had difficulty understanding things, and choosing right from wrong. It was because of this that she was sent to a psychiatrist. Her sister however had bought the two of them identical versions of the necklace, telling her that she could have her own now. Dr. Jerry Sands saw over her. But he molested her, and gave her Apanex to keep her quiet. This caused Lacy to be afraid of psychiatrists. She had trouble expressing emotions because of this, and was unable to cry when her father died of cancer when she was 14 years old. It wasn't until she was 15 that she stopped seeing a psychitrist however. She refused adamantly to go to one, despite her mother pushing it. It didn't help matters that kids at school were picking on her. Including Kasey Fitzsimmons. Boys at her school used her because she was willing to do whatever they wanted because she wanted friends, and because she was a nymphomaniac. =High School= In High School, many boys took advantage of her. She was what they considered an 'easy mark'. Things weren't helped when her mother committed suicide when she was 16. She then had to move in with her older sister. Her brother-in-law didn't like her very much, but Vicki always protected her sister. She tried explaining to her children why their Aunt would often act strange. SHe would also help her anytime she was in trouble. Lacy managed to graduate with everyone else, despite doing relatively poorly in school. =Red Hot Erotica= When Lacy was 20 years old her sister opened a sex toy shop for her called Red Hot Erotica. With help from Diora Landry and Blake Fox. It was her source of making money. Diora Landry threatened anyone who stole from her that they'd have to pay. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini murders, it was discovered that Lawrence Bridges was taking advantage of Lacy. Lacy had no idea what was happening. Dr. Sands was also murdered during this time, something that made Lacy a little more at ease. It was discovered then that Dr. Sands molested her when she was young. =Later Life= Lacy later married Ric Saltzman. She never got over her psychological problems, but did have a daughter, Trixie, who she tried her best to raise. =Quotes= "They give you things that you do not want. And if you give them the wrong answers, they make you cry." - on why Psychologists are bad "No. Not Mr. Fredericks. No. It was someone else. A bad man. A very bad man. Dr. Evil. That's what I called him! That's what he should have been called." "bad things. Very bad things. They took away my smiley faces." - What Apanex did to her "You can't stop being afraid of monsters." "Why do people say one thing, and mean another?" "Oh yes. I think everyone could use a hug always." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Characters with Mental Disorders Category:MISTX0